Shadows of Tears
by TaiyokoTen'ou
Summary: Sisters aren't supposed to fall in love with each other, especially when one already has a girlfriend. This girlfriend thinks it's adorable but when bad memories are forced to surface for both sisters they'll lock themselves away, even from each other. How will all the senshi bring these two back out of their shells? And what happened in the past to hurt both girls so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own Sailor Moon.**

**A/N: I have another account: SunrayShinningLight 1999.**

**Please note that the first paragraph(s) is from a nine-year old's point of view.**

**Chapter One**

**~Six Years Prior~**

I hate walking home in the winter it's cold and my asthma doesn't like it either. Oh well I get cake today. And see my big sister!

Today is my ninth birthday so I guess there is something to be happy about. LALALALALA is all I am singing to myself on the way home. Usually my brothers and sisters would be walking home with me but I decided to go home alone today.

As I am just about to turn the corner a monster appears out of no where in front of me and I scream " What the heck are you supposed to be?!" The monster stares me down and says "I am here to collect energy for my queen." and all I'm thinking is _HELP! _Just as the monster is about to blast me this brooch thing appears in front of me in a sparkling light and of course I grab it. Just as I wrap my fingers around it words come into my head and I shout them out "Sun Cosmic Power, Make-up!".

I look down wondering where my clothes went. "Sailor Sun, shout out Cosmic Love Embrace." A kitty says from beside me.

I raise my hands doing what my tummy tells me to. In my hands is what mommy calls a scepter. "Cosmic Love Embrace!"

**~Today~**

My sister never did show up that day, not for any of our birthdays. Not even a damned card in the mail. I furiously wipe the traitor tears off my face, turning my back against the wind. It's September, why would I be thinking about my birthday when it's in March? Because my parents arranged a dinner with her and every time I think of her that dreaded memory is stirred.

That day I was going to tell my sister I had awakened as Sailor Sun but for the past five years it has remained my secret. That day I also got a scolding because I had called her a bitch. In my defense it's my sister's fault for swearing, when she lived with us.

"Eleanora!" Mom unlocks my door with her spare key. She got it after I developed the habit of locking my door when I wanted to be alone.

I ball my hands in fists and tense my shoulders. "What?!" I yell looking mom directly in the eyes.

"Haruka is waiting patiently down there for you to say hi and join us for dinner." Mom's tone is reasoning but I don't fall for her soft tone anymore.

I turn away hiding tears of hurt and anger. "Who ever said I wanted to see her again." I hear the coldness in my voice. Mom gasps and I turn around expecting to see Haruka behind me.

My expectations are let down. "Eleanora, she came to see you specifically." I shake my head and scoff in disgust.

"Why didn't she fucking think of that six years ago!?" I slam my fist down on the cement railing of my balcony. I have watched my mouth for a while now, since I'm spending most of my time with my two-year old sister, Ella my three year old daughter Rylan.

"Eleanora, give her chance." Mom pleads with me. I hear the longing in her voice.

From eaves dropping on her and dad's conversations I know she longs to see me smile because of Haruka, to see me cling to her like I used to. That girl is gone, the girl who longed to be in her sister's arms again.

"She had her chances on our birthdays and holidays those chances are gone." Mom leaves frustrated and upset.

I close my balcony doors, locking them. I hide myself in the darkest corner of my room and cry. I'm so sick of being pressured by everyone to _try _to re-build my relationship with Haruka. I don't want to what the hell would come out of it?

Michiru stands in front of me I stare at her feet. She kneels and lifts my chin. I jerk away from her. "Elora, your sister's pretty upset." Michiru uses Haruka's nickname for me trying to guilt trip me.

"It's Eleanora and don't guilt trip me that doesn't work any more and Haruka should be upset its her own damn fault that I don't want to see her." I look outside seeing the wind getting harsh.

"I'll contine calling you Elora because that nickname is what Haruka introduced you as. Haruka didn't mean to miss your birthdays, she was scheduled for races a lot of the time." I scoff getting up. I rip open the top drawer of my dresser and throw my brooch on my bed.

Michiru looks shocked while I'm just pissed off. "For fucking six years, I don't think so. My ninth birthday I wanted to tell you guys I awakened as Sailor Sun, my tenth birthday I needed support because bullying started, eleventh birthday I was in the hospital for a month because of asthma, twelvth birthday went into depression, six months after that a man forced himself on me, thirteenth birthday my first boyfriend cheated on me, my fourteenth birthday changed schools three days before because bullying went to cyber and physical!" I yell, ranting by now.

"Elora, you could've called us!" Michiru yells back. I shake my head lip quivering and tears spilling over.

"I did where the hell was Haruka all those times I needed her the most?!" I try yelling but my voice is too choked up with tears to sound angry.

What I sound like is a lost, helpless, child. I turn away hitting my closet door on the way out to the bathroom to wipe my face.

I put my glasses on the counter then wipe my face with a cold cloth. There's a knock at the door I ignore it. "Elora, please, let me talk to you." Haruka's choked up voice comes through the door.

I lock the door hearing the click of the lock. "No." I answer weakly.

A key unlocks the door, damn you mom. Haruka walks in without hesitation. "Baby please, let me explain..." I cut her off with fresh tears.

"Explain what Haruka? I don't need an explanation, you weren't there when any of us needed you! When I called you never picked up! How the hell do you plan on explaining that?!" My voice goes up a slight octave due to the tears.

"Please don't cry." Haruka mutters, crying herself.

"Oh trust me I'm trying but your making it harder!" I confess pushing past her and slamming my bedroom door.

I drag my chair over and shove it under the door knobs, classic barricade. Haruka doesn't even try to open my door, I hear her walk right past. I freeze remembering that I left Michiru in here.

"You really think I'm going to let you lock your siblings or parents out?" She asks removing the chair from the doors.

"Whatever." I mutter crawling under my blankets and letting tears fall. I lost the energy to fight back so I'll let them win, this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

I wake up with a wet face, from tears. I clean my glasses and wipe my face with the back of my hand. Putting my glasses back on I leave my room to go grab food.

Looking out the window in the living room as I pass by it looks to be at least seven a.m. In the kitchen I look at the stove 6:38. I was close. Digging in the fridge I find my dinner plate wrapped in tin foil. I rip off the foil to a plate of bread and cheese with a note. _Make your own grilled cheese -Dad. _I smirk then turn to see a clean frying pan already on the counter.

I put the bread back and trade it for milk, a bowl, and cereal. Turning around, a certain red-head, curly-haired, brown-eyed three-year old stands there holding up her sippy cup. Rylan just turned three two days ago.

"What do you want?" I whisper putting her on the island.

"Chocolate milk." She answers tiredly. I pull out iced-tea instead and she pouts.

"Rylan, you never finish your drinks and iced-tea is better first thing in the morning anyway." I scold her lightly. She puts her cup on the counter and plays with the red ribbons in her hair.

Putting the lid on her cup I pick her up and head out to the living room. I suck in a shocked breathe when I see Haruka sleeping on the couch. "She wouldn't leave even after your dad tried to convince her to." Setsuna whispers from the chair closest to the t.v.

I put Rylan down so she climbs up on Setsuna's lap. I sit beside Haruka on the couch seeing the tears that still slide down her cheeks. I wipe them away swallowing the tears that threaten to fall.

"How long has she been asleep?" I choke out pulling the blanket over my eldest sister.

"About half an hour." Setsuna answers fixing Rylan's hair.

I run my fingers through my hair thinking about how Haruka hasn't slept at night. I'm drawn from my thoughts when I feel Haruka try to roll over. I'm sitting on the blanket so it's holding her down. I get up so I don't wake her but not soon enough. Her teal eyes focus on me as Rylan climbs into my lap.

"I know, I know, what made you change your mind." I mutter breaking our locked gazed.

Haruka sits up and runs her fingers through my knotted hair. "Not what I was thinking." Haruka takes Cris's brush, which sits on the end table, and brushes the knots out.

"Then what were you thinking?" I let her pull me close against her when she gets out the knots, there weren't many cause I already semi-brushed my hair with my fingers.

"What I can do to show you that I love you." I look over my shoulder at her then gently put Rylan beside us.

I turn around so I can properly hug Haruka. I nuzzle my head against her crying, again. "You don't need to show me that I know you love me, I just don't understand why I haven't seen or heard from you for six years." I confess wiping away the tears.

Haruka puts my brooch in my hand and pulls out her own. "Enemies aren't kind you know." Haruka answers, and now I actually feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, I know that your Uranus and yet I still get angry at you." I look down seeing that she has my name sewed into her white button up shirt. My name is in orange. I pick up the corner of her shirt and run my thumb over my name.

"Hey I still could've picked up the phone or come over for a day or two, you have every right to still be angry with me." Haruka retorts holding me close still.

I lift up her shirt a bit and immediately see a scar that goes up diagonally. It just misses the top of her birth mark, which is a strawberry birth mark the stretches up above and below her belly button. "How may scars do you have?" I ask lowering her shirt and meeting her eyes.

"Too many for a nineteen-year old girl." She answers looking away.

I toss a glance to Setsuna who nods and takes Rylan up to her bedroom. "Haruka, can I see them?" She meets my eyes and lifts her shirt.

I trace the longest one, the one I saw on her stomach. Her shoulder's are badly scared. There's only a few on her back. I undo her bra, I'm shocked at the amount on her breasts. "These enemies are fucking sick." I hear the hate in my voice. Haruka chuckles dryly.

"Yeah I know, Michiru rips them apart every time." I clip Haruka's bra back on then pull down her shirt.

I move back around to her lap, resting my head on her left shoulder. Closing my eyes Haruka's hand cups my left cheek.

My cheeks heat up but my eyes stay closed when my sister kisses me, on the lips, When she pulls away I bury my face into her chest hiding the blush. I hear her laugh as her arms go around me.

"Haru!" I scold her my cheeks going a darker shade of red.

"What, you enjoyed that." She's done it now, my ears get warm and her lips find my forehead.

"Actually yes." I admit looking up.

She hears the further meaning in my words and leans down. Kissing me again, this time it's passionate and deep. I also kiss back sitting up on my knees, to deepen the kiss. She pulls my torso against hers with her hands on my hips. My left hand is tangled in her naturally messy hair while my right is on the back of her neck.


End file.
